heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalmatian Puppies
The Dalmatian Puppies comprise the vast majority of the titular characters of One Hundred and One Dalmatians and related media. Fifteen of them are Pongo and Perdita's puppies, who get kidnapped by the evil Cruella De Vil, and their parents journey off to go rescue them, eventually adopting the other 84. Appearances One Hundred and One Dalmatians In the first film, Perdita gives birth to a litter of fifteen puppies who are later kidnapped by two criminals named Jasper and Horace, who were actually hired by Cruella De Vil. While at Hell Hall, the ancestral home of the De Vil family, it turns out that Cruella had also gotten 84 other Dalmatians, but through legitimate means. It later turns out that Cruella wants to kill them and turn them all into dog-skin fur coats. Perdita and Pongo rescue the original fifteen, and they decide to adopt the other 84 as their children because they don't want to let them get killed. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure In the sequel, the movie revolves around Patch, who ends up being separated from his family. During the film, he meets their greatest canine hero (after their mother and father): Thunderbolt, the star of their favorite television series. House of Mouse The puppies, along with other characters, appear in the television series House of Mouse. Their most notable appearance is where Ludwig Von Drake names many Disney characters and says them as one falls off and lands on Pongo, with Ludwig commenting, "They need another chair." 101 Dalmatian Street Some of the 99 Dalmatian puppies that appear on the show are descendants of Pongo and Perdita on Delilah's side of the family. Their collars come in a variety of colors and designs. While their parents are at work, the puppies are being looked after by their eldest teenage siblings, Dylan and Dolly. Trivia * In the 1985 One Hundred and One Dalmatians book, which was part of the Disney's Wonderful World of Reading collection, Perdita gave birth to only ten puppies. This was fixed for the 1996 re-issue of the book to match the movie. * In the 1996 movie, Anita originally said no when considering to take in the other 84 puppies, but Roger and Nanny talked her into it. * At various points in the first movie (most notably during the climax and ending), the puppies' barks and whimpers were recycled sound effects from Lady, when she was a puppy, and Savage Sam from Old Yeller. Specifically, their whimpers were from Lady, and their barks were from Savage Sam. * In Once Upon a Time, the puppies appear only in the title card of the episode "Sympathy for the De Vil". * Normally, the male puppies wear red collars, while the female puppies wear blue collars, but there are exceptions to certain puppies, regarding their appearances in other media. In the live-action films, the male pups wear blue collars, while the female pups wear pink, while the collar colors are not gender specific in both 101 Dalmatians: The Series and 101 Dalmatian Street. * In the original novel, four of the original fifteen puppies are named; these four being Lucky, Patch, Roly-Poly, and the Cadpig. In the Disney adaptations, Roly-Poly's name is shortened to Rolly. Category:Characters Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Kids Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Siblings Category:Orphans Category:Sons Category:Daughters Category:Disney characters